Lost in the Cold
by FinalBraus
Summary: After getting lost during winter training, Sasha and Eren hide from the storm in an abandoned cabin. EreSasha one-shot, rated M for leMons


"_Damn this snow!" _Eren shouted, his voice muffled by the heavy white flakes falling between the two of them like a curtain. "ARMIN! MIKASA!"

"It's no use," Sasha said, watching his form blurred by the blizzard. After being separated from the rest of their group during winter training, the two cadets had been left alone in the worst snowstorm of the season. "Snow this thick cancels out almost all noise. No one's going to be able to hear us."

He stared at her, his cheeks and nose bright red with cold. "Then what are we supposed to do?" he asked anxiously. "We can't stay out here! We'll die!"

"It's okay, Eren," Sasha said calmly, her voice cutting clearly through the wind and snow. "We'll just find somewhere to wait out the storm and then find our way back. It shouldn't be too hard once it stops falling so thick. Haven't you even been caught in a storm before?" Eren shook his head miserably, looking all around him for the rest of the group. Night was falling fast, and though the snow was bright in the darkness, it was impossible to see very far. "Come here," Sasha said, holding out her hand for him. "It's easy to get lost in conditions like this. If I had rope, I could tie us together, like people in my village always do. I guess this'll have to work."

Reluctantly, Eren reached out and grabbed hold of her gloved hand. "You've seen something like this before?"

"Oh yeah, tons of times!" she said almost proudly, but, seeing Eren struggling through the snow, she toned down her excitement. "I mean, it's nothing, really. I'm from a village in the mountains, so we got quite a few storms like these. You're from somewhere way down south, right?"

Eren nodded. "Zhiganshina. At least it was fucking warm there."

"Figures you wouldn't know how to handle snow." Sasha muttered. "Listen, all we need to do is find someone's home where we can stay the night." The black-haired boy nodded silently, dragging his boots through the powder as he followed her.

Sasha held his hand tightly, walking deeper into the white blankness until she realized that she was practically pulling him after her. _Why is he being so lazy? _ She thought to herself. _Eren's always the one to go rushing into everything._ After a few moments of walking, he stopped altogether. "Eren, what are you doing?" she demanded, looking over her shoulder.

"I-I'm really c-c-cold," he managed, his teeth chattering as he tried not to shiver. "I c-c-can't feel my toes, Sasha."

"Can't feel your…" _frostbite. Shit!_ "Damn it, Eren, what are you wearing under your winter gear?"

"J-just my uniform," he said. "D-didn't h-have anything else."

_Shit,_ she thought to herself. No wonder he was cold. "Come on, we have to keep going. Try to wiggle your toes and keep the blood moving. We'll find somewhere in no time." Reluctantly, he started to move again, though Sasha could tell that he was reaching his limit. _Damn this snow, I can't let him die on me!_

Her eyes darted over the horizon, looking for window lights, but it was all dark. She cursed her bad luck—Shadis's map had said there were at least twenty cabins in the area. Where were they?

Soon, Eren began to drag her down again, and this time, Sasha was sure that he wouldn't be able to keep moving. She looked, panicked, into the veil of snow, and then suddenly she saw it. A dark, rectangular shape. _Could it be…?_

"Eren, come on, I see a cabin!" she urged, pulling him onward. "We're close now!"

"S-Sasha…I c-c-can't," he muttered.

"Sure you can," she said resiliently. "Put your arms around my neck, I'll carry you on my back."

"Huh?"

"Just trust me." Sasha bent over so that he could pull himself up onto her. "There we go. How are you feeling, Eren?"

"Cold…" he said, sounding exhausted. "I want to go to sleep."

Sasha's heart sank. Being tired…that was a very bad sign. "You can sleep when we get there, but you have to stay awake until then, okay?"  
Eren nodded, hiding his head from the cold by burrowing into her shoulder. Sasha blushed. _Come on, Sasha,_ she scolded herself. _You've got more important things to do right now._

The cabin was close, but as they trudged toward it the snow began to fall thicker. By the time she reached the door, their gear was all soaked through, letting the wind cut through the fabric and chill them to the bones. Eren's entire body was shivering as she carried him over the threshold and closed the door against the blizzard. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked nervously, hearing his breath shallow in her ear. "Eren?"

"I'm s-still c-cold, Sasha," he muttered.

She sighed and looked around. "You're going to be warm in a second, don't worry. Besides, looks like we got the place all to ourselves."

The little house was almost completely empty, stripped to the bare minimum as if it had been abandoned. Probably had. After the titans came, no one wanted to live in an isolated place like this. In its one one room there was nothing but a bed, a wooden rocking chair, and a fireplace where some old iron pots still hung. Beside it, an old pile of firewood stood decaying, a book of matches left on the uneven stone hearth. "Hey, lucky us!" she said happily, trying anything to keep him awake. She nudged his head with her shoulder. "Isn't this great, Eren?"

"Sure."

She put him down on the bed, sitting him against the wall. "I'm going to light a fire, but I need you to stay awake for me, okay?"

He nodded weakly.

Sasha frowned, flicking him on the forehead. No reaction. _Shit._ "What's your favorite color?" she asked, knowing that she had to keep him talking.  
"What?" he mumbled, confused.

"What's your favorite color, Eren?" she repeated, making a small pile of logs and striking a match. It fizzed and died. A cold stone settled in her heart. _What if they don't work?_ She thought, terrified. _What if they're too old? What if the wood's too rotten? _She looked back at Eren. Two matches. Three matches.

On the fourth try the wood finally caught. The logs smoldered and wheezed, the small fire slowly growing until it had wrapped itself around its meager fuel. Its bright orange flame was comforting, and the little warmth it gave off made her smile.

"It's blue," he said absently, making her jump. Sasha looked back at him in surprise, unconsciously having thought it would be red, or black. She waited for a section of wood to catch and blew on the flame, watching it grow. "When we were little," Eren continued, "Armin had this book he would carry around with him…he never stopped talking about this big blue ocean thing. Like a lake, but it never ends. I want us three to be able to see that."

Sasha smiled. "That's a good reason," she said to him. Her little flame spread to the other logs, devouring their old, dry wood. It would be a good fire, if short-lived. Satisfied, she walked back over to Eren and pulled him up out of the bed, sitting him down in front of the flame. "How's that feel?" she asked hopefully. "Feel better?"

Silently, he nodded, though his eyes were drifting closed. She touched his shoulder to keep him from drifting off and found that his coat was completely soaked with snow-melt. Looking down, she found that her own was the same. "Hey, Eren?"

"Unh?"

"I'm sorry about this," Sasha murmured, "but you need to take your clothes off. They're wet, and they're going to keep you cold if you don't."

He stared at her blankly for a second. "Off?" It seemed to take him a moment to process. After a minute, he reached up to undo his buttons, but he couldn't seem to hold them. "Sasha, my fingers are too numb," he said.

She nodded, helping him stand up so that she could take off his coat for him. _Does this count…as undressing a boy?_ She suddenly wondered to herself. Immediately, her face flushed bright red, and she looked down.

"Something wrong, Sasha?" Eren asked her curiously as she pushed the soaked fabric off his shoulder and hung it by the fire. "Were you blushing just now?"

"Nah," she said, feigning a casual tone. She yanked her own buttons free a little too fiercely, hanging her coat up next to his. Even with it off, though, her clothes still felt wet. She touched her shirt and found it damp too. "Damn," She said. "Eren, how're the rest of your clothes?"

He gave a nervous little laugh. At least the color was returning to his face. "Soaked."

Trying to hide her bright red cheeks, Sasha reached over to him and started to push her hands under his shirt, aiming to get it off for him while touching as little of his skin as possible.

"Um, Sasha?"

"What?" she asked nervously, throwing the wet fabric over by the fireplace.

"I think I can handle this part by myself," He smirked. "And you're definitely blushing this time."

"Shut up!" she yelped, spinning around so that he couldn't see her face. "It's not my fault!"

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you," he apologized. "I just…I don't know. I thought it was cute, was all." Sasha stared at him over his shoulder, his cheeks slightly pink too. Because he was cold. They were pink because he was cold. That was the only explanation. "Aren't your clothes wet too?"

"I—uh—yeah," she stammered.

Eren bit his lip, smiling slightly. "Do you want me to return the favor?" Without waiting for answer, he stepped towards her, his arms wrapping around her waist from behind. His hands were freezing cold, but she couldn't help but feel a rush of heat where he touched her.

Eren moved agonizingly slow, pulling the extra sweater she had worn for the cold over her head before moving on to her shirt, unbuttoning it as slowly as he possibly could, his breath on her neck the whole time. He started form the bottom, getting slowly closer and closer until with one last flick of his hand, he exposed her bra and pushed the cloth down her arms, throwing it behind him.

She could feel his muscled chest pressing against her shoulders, his hard abs against her back. Eren held his hands out in front of her, as if he wanted to touch her but wasn't sure if he was allowed.

"Sasha," he breathed. "Do you like me?"

"Eren," she said practically without thinking, leaning back into his body. Almost immediately, he put his hands on her skin, dragging them up her smooth stomach and slipping them under her bra. Sasha gasped as he kneaded her soft flesh, making her body bloom with unexpected warmth, though his touch was ice. "You're still so cold, Eren," She said.

He kissed her neck, making her gasp in pleasure. "Do you want to help me warm up?" he purred, dragging his teeth across her sensitive skin.

"Ah—Maybe I do," she whispered, turning around and pressing her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his messy dark hair and drawing him closer.

He smiled into the kiss, then gently sucked on her bottom lip, making her gasp. His hands roamed over her body, quickly undoing the clasp of her bra and tracing up and down her spine, smiling at her sudden shiver. Sasha arched her back, pressing her breasts into his chest, feeling his pulse beating against her skin.

Eren's tongue darted over her lower lip, and she opened her mouth to let him in. He played with her, his tongue dancing around hers, teasing her. Sasha moaned, feeling arousal pooling like liquid heat between her legs. She dragged her fingers down his back like claws, feeling his muscles rippling under her touch. He inhaled sharply, his chest pushing against her.

Pulling back, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Sasha…" he said, a dumb smile spreading across his face.

She smiled in return, then pushed him backwards until he fell back onto the bed. He leaned back, pulling her on top of him and kissing her deeply. His hands ran down her back, his fingers dug into her soft ass, pushing it down to make her hips grind against his. Sasha drew back and sat up, straddling his body. She could feel him growing hard between her legs, rubbing against her slit. He stared up at her, breathing heavily, the firelight dancing in his wild blue-green eyes.

Silently, Sasha reached down and rubbed his erection through his pants, making him curse and groan her name. She gently dragged her lips along his collarbone, tasting sweat, feeling heat nearly pulsing off of his skin. "You seem a little warmer now…"

He suddenly reached down and rubbed his fingers between her legs. Sasha gasped. Eren paused, then unbuckled her belt, jerking the fabric of her pants down and leaving her in nothing but her panties.

"You're so wet…" he muttered, his fingers slipping past the soaked cloth. Sasha moaned as he slipped one, then two, fingers into her, exploring her depths until she gasped in pleasure, feeling her nerves jump. He smirked. "I guess you like it there, huh?"

"Fuck, Eren," she panted as he thrust his fingers into her, hitting her sweet spot relentlessly. With his thumb, he began to stroke her clit, rubbing her magic button until her breath came in shallow gasps, her whole body hot and flush with arousal. "D-damn it, I—"

Suddenly, Eren pulled his fingers out of her and grabbed her, pushing her down on the mattress and pinning her with his body. He dove in and kissed her neck, his lips rough on her burning skin. He ran his hands from her thighs to her breasts and back, making her moan and arch her body into him. He groaned as her hips rubbed against his hard cock. "Sasha," he said, his breath rushing over her skin, "Do you want to…?"

"Fuck yes," Sasha hissed.

In a second his pants were off, thrown onto the floor of the cabin. He kissed her fiercely on the lips, his tongue twisting around her own as he slowly, agonizingly slowly, dragged his fingers over the soft flesh of her chest and down her belly until he spread her entrance.

Sasha bit her lip as he pushed himself into her, throwing her head back on the old mattress. It was her first time, being with a boy. She felt a sudden pain between her legs and whimpered. "Does it hurt?" he asked quietly, holding himself still. Sasha nodded. "I'm sorry," Eren murmured, kissing her softly on the lips. "Do you—"

She shook her head. "Keep going," she said, reaching up and touching his flushed face before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a deeper kiss. Slowly, Eren began to push in and out of her.

He gasped. "You're…God, Sasha, you're fucking perfect." She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him as far into her as she could. He was deeper than she even knew he could go. She moaned loudly, the sound of his ragged breathing driving her wild. Her body was on fire.

Eren pumped faster and faster into her, winding her up tighter with every thrust. She could feel every cell in her body on end. It was almost too much to take. She couldn't handle it. It was a tension that pulled her tighter every time his hips slammed into hers. It was…was…

Sasha's mind went blank the pressure within her snapped and a wave of pleasure rushed over her body. _"Eren!"_ she screamed, holding him close as she felt sweet warmth wash over her body.

Her walls tightened around his member, making him moan. She could tell that he was close. His body shone with sweat in the firelight, his eyes red with desire. She pushed her hips up and matched his thrusts, bucking against him, his hardness going even deeper into her pussy. "G-god," he gasped, gritting his teeth as he pounded into her. After a moment, Eren came, his mouth falling open in ecstasy.

He slumped on top of her, resting his head between her breasts. She wrapped her arms around him, brushing his hair back and pressing her lips against his forehead as she slowly let her eyes close.

.

"Hey! Is anyone in here?"

There was a loud banging at the door of the cabin. Sasha started, looking out the window to find the sun already high on the horizon. The fire had long since burned out, leaving nothing but charcoal and soot.

The both jumped up at the same moment, grabbing their uniforms from the floor and throwing them back on. Again, someone banged on the door. "Sasha? Eren? Are you in there?"

She stumbled to the door, pulling it open to find Jean and Mikasa standing at the front of a group of trainees. She threw up a hand over her eyes, the brilliant white of the fresh snow shining brightly in the morning light.

"Hey guys," she said meekly.

Mikasa rushed past her, hardly giving Sasha a look. Jean huffed, crossing his arms and looking down at her. "We thought you guys were dead," he said bluntly.

Behind her, she could hear Eren trying to reassure Mikasa that he was alright. Sasha tried not to resent her. Mikasa. She would never let Eren out of her sight long enough for it to happen again, Sasha was sure of it.

"Whatever," Jean said, pretending he didn't notice the tangles in her hair and the missed button in her shirt. "Come on."

As the trainees left, Sasha hung back, walking at the end of the group. She looked back at the little cabin and sighed.

Out of nowhere, she felt a hand on her back and looked over to see Eren walking next to her. "That won't be the last time," he whispered, smiling at her.

* * *

****Author's note: Thank you very much for reading! Depending on what you guys think I may expand this into one or two more chapters of literally nothing but porn but who knows. ****_Please review!_************


End file.
